Divididos
by gaul-kun
Summary: Una amor los unió pero por errores se separaron ademas viven en una ciudad que esta dividida Sakura y Sasuke podrán superar estos obstáculos naruhina-nejiten-garamatsu-saino-shikatema
1. Chapter 1

Konoha era una ciudad no tan grande pero tampoco muy pequeña pero muy productiva ya que ahí existían las mas grandes empresas de Japón a la vez estaba rodeada por una gran vegetación dándole un toque de tranquilidad y paz esto era gracias a su alcalde era Hiruzen Sarutobi

Pero todo se acabó cuando las familias mas importantes de la ciudad sin ningún motivo alguno se enfrentaron provocando una guerra que Sarutobi tomo la decisión de dividir la ciudad en dos partes la zona norte y la zona sur para que así pudiera volver la paz nuevamente

Capitulo 1

En un departamento ubicado en la zona norte mas especifico en una habitación la cual no era muy grande se encontraba una chica de estatura media de cabello color rosado el cual lo tenia largo y sus ojos color jade se estaba vistiendo con su uniforme que consistía de una falda azul marino unas calcetas del mismo color y una blusa blanca una corbata roja y una chaqueta que era el mismo color que la falda y tenia el símbolo de su colegio por ultimo unos zapatos negros Sakura era una chica que tenia un carácter muy dulce pero cuando se enojaba mejor era estar lo mas lejos de ella

De repente tocaron la puerta

Sakura hija apúrate en bajar para que tomes desayuno

Bueno mama ya voy –por ultimo se peino para luego bajar a tomar desayuno

Buenos días mama-(la madre de Sakura tenia el mismo color de cabello que ella pero sus ojos eran de color café y se llamaba Saki)

Buenos días Saku y feliz cumpleaños –entregándole un obsequio

Gracias mama pero no era necesario además yo sé que nuestra situación económica no es muy buena desde que papa se fue (el padre de Sakura había fallecido por un accidente en auto él era un hombre alto su cabello era de color café y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Sakura esto había provocando que la madre de Sakura saliera a trabajar)

No te preocupes hija además no todos los días cumples 15 años ¿o si?- dijo la madre de Sakura

Bueno muchas gracias mama-dándole un abrazo a su madre de agradecimiento

De nada hija ahora sentémonos para que tomemos desayuno mira te prepare muchas cosas ricas para comer –las dos se sentaron a la mesa para comenzar a desayunar

Sakura abrió su regalo y se sorprendió al ver que era un vestido rojo corto y que tenían tirante – es hermosos muchas gracias mama

Basta de tanto agradecer y come además quería decirte que hoy tengo que trabajar hasta tarde en el restaurant ¿no te importa?

No mama y te entiendo además hoy las chicas insistieron que fuéramos a la disco Biju ¿si tu me das permiso?-comiéndose un pedazo de pastel

Claro pero no llegues muy tarde ya que tu sabes que esta zona es peligrosa-y mirando la hora en el reloj de la cocina –Sakura apúrate llegaras tarde al colegio

Y tomando su mochila y dándole un beso a su mama salió corriendo hacia su colegio

Me pregunto cuando va ser el día que esta niña no salga corriendo mejor me preparo para ir a trabajar

Sakura iba a toda velocidad hacia su colegio y cuando llego a la entrada y de repente alguien la abraza por atrás

Feliz cumpleaños Saku-le dijo un chico el cual vestía con un pantalón gris, camisa blanca, corbata roja ,y su chaqueta azul marino y por ultimo sus zapatillas negras con blanco

Naruto tarado me asustaste –colocándose una mano en su corazón –enojada le dijo Sakura

Perdón pero cuando te vi y no aguante en saludarte dijo-(Naruto Uzumaki era un chico alto su cabello era color dorado y sus ojos eran de color azul como el cielo era muy hiperactivo pero tenia un buen corazón la madre de Naruto era Kushina compañera de trabajo de la madre de Sakura era una mujer muy esforzada ya que también estaba criando a su hijo sola sin que nadie la ayudara)

Casi me da un ataque al corazón-dándole un golpe en el brazo

Antes que lo olvide –abriendo su mochila y sacando un paquete-toma es de parte mía y mi mama

Recibiendo el paquete entre sus mano lo abrió –gracias dándole un gran abrazo a su amigo -ellos eran amigos desde muy pequeños cuando tenían 12 años Naruto se le declaro a Sakura pero ella lo rechazo para que pudieran seguir siendo amigos el acepto y desde ahí se quieren como hermanos

¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunto un chico que llevaba el mismo uniforme que Naruto

Teme siempre tan mal educado no ves que yo y Saku estamos ocupados –abrazándola mas fuerte y mostrándole la lengua a su amigo

¿Lo que pasa que yo y Saku nos vamos a fugar hoy en la noche entonces lo estábamos planeando cierto Sakura?

Si para que podamos vivir felices para siempre y que nada ni nadie nos separe-comenzando a reírse después de esas palabras con Naruto

Teme tienes que ver tu cara jajajajaja

Amanecieron chistositos hoy los dos porque mejor no te vas dobe y me dejas conversar con Sakura –doblando los brazos

Yo ya me iba adiós Saku después seguimos conversando sobre nuestra fuga-entrando al colegio

Quedando Sakura y( Sasuke Uchiha un chico alto su color de cabello negro y sus ojos eran de color negro tenia una forme muy fría de tratar a la gente y a la vez era muy arrogante era hijo de un importante empresario Fugaku Uchiha su madre era dueña de casa Mikoto y por ultimo tenia un hermano mayor que era Itachi )

¿De que quieres hablar Sasuke?-Mirando al chico el cual le había robado el corazón

No se por ejemplo que mi novia y mi mejor amigo se quieren fugar –frunciendo el ceño

Sasuke no te enojes tu sabes que era una broma –abrazándolo -eran novios desde el verano les costó mucho comenzar una relación ya que desde el principio no querían lastimar a Naruto pero el mismo les dijo que se dieran una oportunidad y le tomaron la palabra

Vas a tener que hacer algo para que se me pase el enojo –mirándola directamente a los ojos

Lo haría pero ahí que ir a clases –comenzando a caminar hacia su salón le había dolido que su novio no la felicitara por su cumpleaños y estuviera enojado por una broma

De repente Sasuke la toma de la muñeca provocando que Sakura impactara con su pecho ella se queda estática mirándolo entonces Sasuke acerco y la beso tan tierno pero demandante a la vez Sakura correspondió gustosamente estuvieron besando hasta que el timbre sonó anunciando que las clases habían comenzando

Es hora de ir a clases –con las mejillas sonrojadas

Sakura feliz cumpleaños –tocando delicadamente la mejilla de Sakura para luego tomarla de la mano y dirigirse a su salón

Cuando llegaron al salón se dieron cuenta que su profesor de biología Kakashi Hatake todavía no llegaba

Frentona feliz cumpleaños –dijo Ino era una chica rubia y sus ojos eran de color celeste con Sakura siempre se peleaban pero en el fondo eran las mejores amigas del mundo su peor pelea fue cuando eran pequeñas y lucharon por el amor de Sasuke pero con el tiempo Ino se dio por vencida y prefirió la amistad de Sakura

Gracias cerda y ¿todavía no llega Kakashi?

No y feliz cumple amiga-respondió Mantsuri Koyama era un poco mas baja que Sakura y Ino tenia el cabello de color castaño corto y utilizaba un cintillo y sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello era una persona tímida

Gracias enana –agradeció

Por fin llegas Saku ni si quiera para tu cumpleaños llegas al hora-dijo Temari Sabaku No una chica alta rubia se peinaba con cuatros coletas tenia un color de ojos verde tenia un carácter fuerte

Eso lo tengo que interpretar como un saludo cierto-comento sarcásticamente Sakura

Sasuke había decidido dejar a su novia con sus amigas para irse a conversar con Naruto

Teme no me digas que sigues enojado por la pequeña bromita –dijo Naruto-que estaba sentado sobre el escritorio del maestro

Naruto ahora que le hiciste al Uchiha-pregunto Gaara Sabaku No chico pelirrojo de un color de ojos agua marina tenia una forma parecida al del Sasuke además era hermano mellizo de Temari

Que flojera apuesto lo molesto con Sakura ya que es la única forma que Sasuke traiga esa cara –respondió Shikamaru Nara muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos del mismo color tenia su cabello amarado en una coleta le daba todo flojera y le gustaba mirar las nubes

No hagan tanto problema solo fue un juego-restándole importancia dijo Naruto-a demás porque no hablamos de la fiesta de Sakura mejor

Primera vez que te encuentro razón en algo a donde va ser –dijo Gaara

Por lo que me conto Ino dijo que iba a ser en la disco Biju oye Sasuke y que le regalaste a tu novia –pregunto Shikamaru

Oh eso cierto teme ¿que regalo le hiciste a Saku ?-volvió a preguntar Naruto

Señor Uzumaki si no fuera tanto la molestia me podría entregar devolver mi puesto porfavor-dijo una voz detrás de Naruto

Provocando que se cayera de silla y todos sus compañeros se rieran de el

Profesor Kakashi llego tarde –le reclamo Naruto –sobándose donde se había golpeado

Perdón alumnos pero me perdí en el camino de la vida –respondió Kakashi Hatake era el maestro de biología tenia el cabello plateado y usaba su bufanda que tapaba su cara y siempre leía su libro Icha Icha

Mentira –dijeron todos sus alumnos juntos –no me tienen respeto –con una gotita cayendo de su sien

Ya todos estaban sentados en su respectivo puesto

Sakura y Ino se sentaban juntas la ultima estaba escribiendo en un papelito el cual después se le entrego a Sakura y decía -¿Qué te regalo Sasuke ?

Sakura lo escribió y se lo entrego a Ino

Después de leerlo Ino abrió los ojos y se lo paso a Temari la cual se sentaba atrás de ellas con Matsuri

Las dos leyeron el papel donde salía que Sakura no había recibido ningún regalo de Sasuke

Nuevamente el papel llego a las manos de Sakura el cual las tres chicas habían preguntado- Ino decía es un desconsiderado

Temari comentaba que era un imbécil y apostaba que se había olvidado del cumpleaños de Sakura

Y por ultimo Matsuri decía que era poco detallista

Sakura miro a su novio el cual estaba sentado con Naruto se veía muy concentrado escuchando la clase de repente Sasuke noto que alguien lo observaba topándose su mirada con su novia la cual le sonreía para después colocarse a escribir en un papel

Se dio cuenta que nadie estaba poniendo atención ya que por ejemplo Shikamaru que se sentaba atrás de él ya se había quedado dormido al lado de él se encontraba Gara escuchando música con sus audífonos y su compañero de puesto Naruto ya se estaba comiendo ramen el cual trajo escondido en su mochila lo mejor seria poner atención

Sakura respondió en el papel diciendo que no importaba que Sasuke no le regalara nada ya que al llegar al colegio la había felicitado y dado un beso

Las chicas respondieron inmediato Matsuri dijo que eso era muy romántico

Ino tan solo le dijo que se conforma con muy poco

Y Temari comento que menos mal se había acordado porque o si no era capaz de darle una golpiza

El tiempo paso volando y las clases llegaron a su final todos los chicos se encontraban afuera de la escuela planeando lo de esta noche acordaron que las chicas se iban a la casa de Sakura y que después todos se reunirían en la disco Biju a las 10 de la noche se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos destinos


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Las chicas se encontraban en la casa de Sakura arreglándose para después ir a la disco de Biju

Ino estaba maquillando a Matsuri y Temari se encontraba sobre la cama con el computador ya que estaba revisando su Facebook

Mientras Sakura se encontraba cambiando de ropa en el baño

Termine ahora mírate en el espejo enana – comento Ino

Matsuri se vio en el espejo y noto que su amiga había echo un gran trabajo-oh gracias Ino

De nada Matsuri oye Temari me puedes pasar el compu porfa también quiero revisar mi face –dijo Ino

Toma además ya lo termine de usar –entregándole el computador a Ino

Saku apúrate se no esta haciendo demasiado tarde –grito Matsuri

Se abrió la puerta del baño saliendo Sakura vestida con el vestido que le había regalado su madre

¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto Sakura

Te ves Hermosa –dijo Matsuri la cual estaba vestida con una polera de color celeste de tirantes pantalones a la moda y zapatos con un poco de taco

Te ves genial-comento Ino alzando su pulgar tenia puesto una polera sin tirantes morada y una mini falda negra y botas

Vas a provocar que al Uchiha le de una taquicardia –comento al ultimo Temari que vestía un corcel blanco con unos pescadores y zapatos con tacos

Gracias chicas mejor vámonos antes que se haga mas tarde –dijo Sakura para que todas se fueran a dirección de la disco

Los chicos ya se encontraban en el disco sentado en una mesa esperando a las chicas

¿A que hora van a llegar?-pregunto Naruto el cual vestía una polera blanca con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules blancos y zapatillas del mismo color

Deja de fastidiar dobe-dijo Sasuke que tenia puesto una camisa blanca y que los primeros botones los llevaba desabrochados y nos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unas zapatillas blancas

Pero sin tan solo digo la verdad Teme –mirando desafiante a Sasuke

Basta Naruto apoyo a Sasuke ya que hiciste la misma pregunta como onces veces-recordó Gaarra el llevaba una polera roja con unos pantalones de mezclilla celeste y zapatillas rojas

Además son chicas que más esperas-comento Shikamaru el vestia una polera verde con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y zapatillas negras

Después de esa pequeña charla quedaron en silencio ellos eran amigos desde kínder con las chicas eran un grupo muy unido y la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura provocaba que la amistad se fortaleciera mucho mas entre ellos

Ya no aguanto mas las voy a ir a buscar –dijo Naruto parándose de su asiento

No tienes que esperar mas ya que ahí vienen-dijo Shikamaru para que los cuatros fijaron sus miradas a la entrada de la disco

Sasuke miro detenidamente a su novia la cual se veía perfecta por lo cual sonrió pero no le agrado que otros tipos miraran lo que era suyo

Por lo cual opto por levantarse e irla a buscar

Sakura quedo en bobada cuando vio a su novio que caminaba a donde ella estaba además se fijo que estaba más atractivo que nunca

Por fin la distancia se acabó y Sasuke se encontraba al frente de Sakura donde la tomo por la cintura con sus dos brazos y la beso

De primera a Sakura le sorprendió el beso de Sasuke pero no por eso lo rechazo al contrario puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad que lo hacia su novio

Todos los chicos miraban sorprendido a Sasuke ya que no era mucho de ese estilo de andar ventilando su intimidad

Pero su momento se acabó cuando Naruto le grito-teme no se has pervertido

Haciendo reír a los chicos

Sasuke tomo de la mano a Sakura y la guio hasta la mesa que se encontraba el antes que ella llegara y haciéndola que se sentara sobre sus piernas provocando sonrojarla al máximo

Hola Sasuke gracias por saludarnos –dijo sarcástica Temari

Dejalo no ves que estaba ocupado con Sakura –contesto pícaramente Ino

Haciendo sonrojar más aun a Sakura

¡Me encanta esta canción ¡-gritaron Naruto e Ino a la vez –parándose a bailar a la pista juntos

Voy a ir a buscar algo para tomar alguien ¿quiere algo de tomar?-pregunto Gaara

Yo quiero una cerveza-dijo Sasuke

Yo no quiero nada gracias-dijo Sakura

A mi me traes un tequila-respondió Shikamaru

A mi también hermanito .dijo Temari

Tu no además no quiero llegar a la casa con una ebria –dijo Gaara

No me hables así Gaara porque soy mayor que tú-parándose de su puesto Temari

Por unos minutos nada más-ataco Gaara

No seas problemática además la ultima vez no quedaste en las mejores condiciones que digamos –opino Shikamaru

Y tú que te metes vago-dijo Temari provocando una nueva pelea entre ellos dos

¿Gaara te acompaño?-pregunto Matsuri

Claro vamos antes que nos incluyan a nosotros en su pelea también –dijo Garra dirigiéndose con Matsuri hacia la barra

Y Sasuke tan solo volvió a besar a Sakura sin importa que al lado de ellos discutían ya que era normal entre esos dos y mejor no tomarlos encuenta ya que de la nada siempre arreglaban su situación

La fiesta siguió pasando y los chicos se estaban divirtiendo mucho además como lo había dicho Sasuke -Shikamaru y Temari volvían hacer amigos sin recordar la pelea que tuvieron minutos antes

Ahora él se encontraba con su novia en la pista bailando al ritmo de la música

Tienes sed –pregunto Sasuke

Si-respondió Sakura

Entonces espérame aquí y voy a buscar algo de tomar –le dijo a su novia –mientras él se dirigía a la barra

Sakura se quedo donde le había dicho Sasuke pero de repente llega un chico

Quieres bailar –Kankuro Yakushi era un chico mayor que ella tenia el cabello color plateado y los ojos color café no era un chico muy bueno ya que pertenecía a una banda ya que en la zona norte era normal ese tipo de cosas además a Sakura no le agradaba en la absoluto

No gracias-le respondió sutilmente

Pero porque no-volvio a preguntar

Sasuke estaba esperando que le entregaran los tragos cuando de pronto se acerca una chica

Hola Sasukito que coincidencia no crees tu-coqueteando dijo-Karin Matsuyama era una chica pelirroja y ojos rojos pero era insoportable además estaba obsesionada con Sasuke y odiaba a Sakura por ser su novia

No lo creo-respondió Sasuke recibiendo sus tragos para irse donde estaba Sakura

Y a que nos encontramos porque no bailamos -dijo siguiendo a Sasuke

Sasuke siguió con su camino pero vio algo que no le agrado en lo absoluto Kabuto nuevamente estaba molestando a su novia

Porque ya estoy bailando con alguien –respondió Sakura para que se fuera

Pero mientras lo esperas bailemos-dijo

Y cuando iba responder Sakura

Ya te dijeron que no acaso no entiendes esa palabra-comento Sasuke molesto

Uchiha tiempo sin verte que andas haciendo por estos lugares –dijo Kabuto desafiando la mirada de Sasuke

Toma Sakura tu bebida –dijo Sasuke mirando a su novia y pasándole el vaso con el liquido

Gracias Sasuke-le agradeció con una sonrisa

Kabuto noto que lo estaba ignorando y cuando se iba ir

Sasuke besa nuevamente a Sakura y otra vez ella le correspondía gustosamente

Haciendo que Kabuto lo mirara con odio y no era solamente el si no Karin igual había apreciado la escena y miraba con mas odio aun a Sakura

Cuando terminaron de darse el beso se dieron cuenta que Kabuto ya se había ido y Sasuke

Ya se fue ese imbécil-aviso Sasuke

Menos mal no me dejaba tranquila pero por suerte llegaste a tiempo –dijo Sakura abrazando a su novio-sabes estoy cansada

¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –pregunto Sasuke

Pero si tu quieres te puedes quedar y yo me voy para mi casa-dijo Sakura

Claro que no además yo igual estoy cansado-tomando de su cerveza

Entonces despidámonos de los chicos y nos vamos –tomándolo de la mano e irse a despedir

Se despidieron de los chicos los cuales iban a seguir en la fiesta pero ellos decidieron marcharse


	3. Chapter 3

advertencia lemon

Capitulo 3

Sasuke y Sakura ya habían llegado a la puerta del departamento donde vivía la peli rosa

Gracias por venirme a dejar Sasuke-agradecio Sakura

Oye si eres mi novia tengo que cuidarte-dijo Sasuke-ahora le mejor seria que entraras ya que esta comenzando hacer frio

Si tienes razón –y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió para luego entrar a su casa

Alo-contesto Sakura

Hija menos mal que llegaste ¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta?Sakura comenzó a encender las luces de su casa cuando comienza a sonar el teléfono

Bien mama gracias pero ¿Por qué estas llamando sucedió algo?-pregunto preocupada Sakura

No pero te llamaba para avisarte que no voy a llegar a la casa a dormir ya que me quedare en la casa de la mama de Sakura

De acuerdo ya que ha estas horas es peligroso adiós cuídate

Adiós hija y que duermas bien Kushina te manda saludos

Y cuando Sakura iba a responder su madre ya le había colgado dejando el teléfono en la posición que estaba iba a irse a costar cuando escucha la puerta tocar entonces fue abrirla

Y se sorprendió cuando la abrió-Sasuke que te sucedió

Puedo pasar-pidió

Si claro haciéndose un lado para que el pudiera pasar

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón y Sakura también se sentó a su lado

Que ocurrió-pregunto Sakura

Es que cuando iba para mi casa me acorde que se me había olvidado algo-y sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo-dijo feliz cumple

Sakura se sorprendió por el gesto de Sasuke ya que ella tenia muy claro que él no era muy detallista

Gracias-dijo tomando la caja entre sus manos y abrirlo para darse cuenta que era un collar el cual tenia un dije en forma de una flor de Sakura

Agradecida abraza a Sasuke para luego darle un beso en los labios

Si siempre me vas a premiar así entonces te voy a dar un obsequio todos los días-bromeo Sasuke

Esta hermoso Sasuke me lo colocas porfa-pidio

Sasuke tomo el collar entre sus manos y ella le dio la espalada para luego colocar el collar alrededor del cuello de Sakura

No me dejes nunca-pidió Sasuke –para abrazarla por atrás

Yo nunca te voy a dejar ya que desde el momento que te vi he estado enamorada de ti –para darse vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos

Sasuke no resistió mas y la beso era un beso delicado pero de a poco comenzó a ser cada vez mas exigente cuando el aire se les acabo el comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura que mientras con sus manos tocaba sus muslos y

Sakura comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sasuke para poder tocar su torso con sus manos

Lentamente Sasuke con una de sus manos bajo el cierre del vestido de Sakura para que esta quedara tan solo con ropa interior

Sakura se recostó en el sillón mientras Sasuke se quitaba la camisa que ella había ayudado a desabrochar

El hizo un recorrido de besos desde sus labios hasta su ombligo para que después volviera a sus labios

Comenzó a quitarle el sostén a Sakura pero estaba tan nerviosos que no podía abrirlo

Haciendo sonreír a Sakura para que luego ella misma se lo sacara

El la miro detenidamente

No me mires así que me da vergüenza-tapándose sus pechos

Eres preciosa –para sacar las manos de Sakura y comenzar a chupar sus pechos primero con uno y después con el otro

Mmmmmmm Sasuke-gemia Sakura

Provocando que se levantara y se quitara toda la ropa

Haciendo que Sakura lo mirara sonrojada al ver su miembro

Nuevamente él se recostó sobre Sakura y lentamente le saco la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba a ella para que no quedara ningún obstáculo entre ellos

Sasuke poco a poco empezó a introducirse dentro a Sakura pero se detuvo cuando vi su cara de dolor

Pero ella con sus piernas rodea la cintura de Sasuke para que no se detuviera

Así comenzaron un ritmo lento pero a cada instante las embestidas comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad

Sakura llego al anhelado clímax para después llegara Sasuke y expulsara toda su semilla dentro de ella haciéndolos estremecer de placer

Sasuke se acostó al lado de ella para taparse con una brazada y luego abrazarla

Te amo-dijo Sakura para después quedarse dormida

Y yo a ti –mirándola como dormía y en su rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa de satisfacción


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Y habían pasado dos meses que Sakura y Sasuke habían consumido su amor

Pero desde un mes Sasuke se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña provocando que se distanciara

Hoy las chicas se encontraban en la sala de clase conversando ya que se encontraban en recreo además eran las únicas que se encontraban ahí

¿Qué te ocurre frentona?-pregunto Ino

Estoy preocupada hoy tampoco vino a clases Sasuke –dijo tristemente

Saku pero no te preocupes porque hoy tampoco ha venido ninguno de los chicos apuesto que andan por ahí –consoló Matsuri –cierto chicas –buscando un poco de apoyo de sus amigas

Perdón pero apoyo a Sakura porque los muchachos han estado muy extraños este último tiempo yo creo que nos esconde algo-dijo preocupada Temari

Yo también me he dado cuenta pero estas segura que es solo eso Sakura ya que este ultimo tiempo andas muy pálida y extraña-comento Ino

Si solo que no me sentido muy bien pero mi mama ya me llevo al doctor –les dijo a sus amigas

Y que tienes –pregunto Matsuri

Me mando hacer unos exámenes de sangre-dijo Sakura

Y para cuando los tienes –pregunto ahora Temari

Para hoy pero no se preocupen apuesto que no es nada grave –dijo sonriendo

Pero si quieres después que salgamos de clases te acompañamos a buscarlos –propuso Ino

De verdad-consulto Sakura

Claro además para que están las amigas-comento Temari

Gracias chicas –dijo abrazándolas emocionada

En una bodega se encontraba un hombre sentado en su escrito su nombre era Orochimaru un hombre que tenia el cabello negro que llegaba hasta la cintura ojos de color ámbar y con color de piel pálida y vestía una camisa con unos pantalones negros él era una persona muy peligrosa ya que era el jefe de la pandilla del sonido

Me han sorprendido han cumplido con la mayoría de las pruebas –dijo mirando a las persona que se encontraban al frente de el

Eso significa que ya estamos en la pandilla-pregunto Sasuke

Todavía falta una prueba mas-indico

Otra prueba más pero si ya le demostramos nuestra fidelidad-reclamo Naruto sorprendido

A caso tienen miedo-dijo bromeando

Eso nunca –dijo desafiante Gara

No se preocupen la ultima prueba es la mas fácil de todas además de placentera-dijo mirando a los muchachos con sus ojos de serpiente

Entonces de que se trata-pregunto Shikamarru examinándolo

Cada uno debe acostarse con una de las chicas de la pandilla-dijo sonriendo

Que-dijeron los cuatro sin poder creer lo que había dicho Orochimaru

Eso ven que sencillo-levantándose de su asiento

Podemos pensarlo –pregunto Shikamaru

Claro pero no lo piensen mucho además quien se negaría por un poco de placer –dijo para luedo retirarse y dejarlos solos

No podemos hacerlo sobre todo tu teme-dijo Naruto

Si quieres te puedes ir Sasuke a nosotros no nos importa además tu no necesitas esto –aconsejo Gara

No puede además si uno de nosotros no hacen el trato no es valido –dijo Shikamaru

Lo voy hacer-dijo Sasuke agachando la miranda

Que pero como le vas hacer eso a Sakura dijo enojado Naruto

Pero si no lo hago a ella le van hacer daño-comento Sasuke

Además ella nunca se va enterar-confeso Shikamaru

De repente su conversación quedo interrumpida por la presencia de Orochimaru

Se acabó el tiempo cual es su respuesta

Lo vamos hacer-aseguro Gara

Buena opción no se van arrepentir síganme-mando Orochimaru

Sakura ya había ido a buscar sus exámenes al laboratorio con las chicas y se encontraban en una plaza comiendo un helado

No vas abrirlo-pregunto Ino curiosa

No además creo que es un virus –respondió Sakura siguiendo comiendo su helado

Ahora te crees doctora-bromeo Temari

Haciendo reír a las chicas y provocando que Sakura se enojara

Saku entonces mañana vas a ir al doctor-pregunto Matsuri

Si y ahora que lo pienso me tengo que ir ya que le prometí a mi mama que llegaría temprano al departamento –dijo Sakura

Entonces adiós frentona y suerte en el medico –dijo Ino

Cuidate mucho-aconsejo Temari

Saku no te preocupes tanto por Sasuke apuesto que ya se le va a pasar esa actitud contigo –consoló Matsuri

Nuevamente gracias chicas por ser mis amigas adiós-despidiéndose de ellas para irse a su hogar

Sakura ya estaba llegando a su casa cuando de repente alguien le habla

Hola Sakura tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Kabuto

Hola-tan solo respondió Sakura para poder seguir con su camino

Espera adonde vas tan apurada-tomandola de los hombres para detener su camino

¡Que quieres Kabuto porque una vez por todas me dejas tranquila¡-grito furiosa

Pero no te estreses tan solo te quería llevar donde Sasuke –dijo Kabuto

¿Donde Sasuke que le paso? –pregunto asustada

Si me acompañas podrás saberlo-negocio Kabuto

Sakura comenzó a meditar un instante ya que no confiaba mucho en Kabuto

No lo pienses tanto además no voy a hacerte nada –comenzando a caminar al destino opuesto de la casa de Sakura

D acuerdo voy pero pobre de ti que esto sea una trampa –amenazo Sakura

Comenzando a caminar detrás de Kabuto estaba tan preocupada por Sasuke que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a un bar el cual se notaba de lejos que ahí se reunían pandillas

¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Sakura

Sígueme-tan dolo respondió Kabuto

Entraron al lugar y como sospechaba Sakura ahí tan solo habían personas que pertenecían a pandillas pero no tubo mucho tiempo para seguir observando ya que Kabuto había comenzado a subir al segundo piso de ese local para después detenerse en una puerta

Que significa esto-dijo Sakura

Tan solo abre la puerta-respondió Kabuto

No voy a caer en tu juego y sabes ahora me voy para mi casa ya que nunca tuve que seguirte a este lugar-dijo furiosa Sakura pero cuando ya estaba por irse escucho gemidos al otro lado de la puerta

Más mas Sasukito-esto provoco que por inercia Sakura comenzara a girar la manilla de la puerta la cual se abrió

Dejándola sorprendida y con el corazón destrozado ya que su novio el amor de su vida se encontraba con la zorra Karin teniendo sexo

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y tampoco podía quitar la miranda pero su infierno acabo cuando Sasuke de repente se da cuenta de su presencia haciéndola reaccionar para que ella comenzara a correr

Bajo tan rápido de las escaleras que no se dio cuenta cuando se le cayó un sobre desde su mochila pero su velocidad aumento cuanto escucho gritar su nombre el cual era nombrado por Sasuke


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

La señora Haruno volvía de su trabajo cuando encontró a un joven en la puerta de su departamento

Perdón se le ofrece algo –pregunto Sakuno

No tan solo venia dejarle este sobre a Sakura pero parece que nadie se encuentra –dijo

Pero si quieres me lo pasa a mi ya que yo soy la madre de Sakura –se ofreció

Muchas gracias y es un gusto de conocerla también –respondió el joven –y entregándole el sobre

El gusto es mio –y mirendo el sobre se dio cuenta que eran los exámenes de Sakura apuesto que se le habían caído en el colegio-gracias a ti y cual es tu nombre-pregunto Sakuno

Kabuto señora ahora me retiro ya que tengo cosas que hacer adiós-se despidió educadamente

Adiós-dijo la madre de Sakura para que luego sacara las llaves y abrir la puerta de su casa para entrar

Cuando ya estaba adentro le pareció extraño que las luces estuvieran apagadas además Sakura debía estar en casa ha estas horas sin tomar encuentra mucho eso comenzó a prender las luces y dejo sus cosas sobre el sillón hasta el sobre con los análisis de su hija

Sakura Sakura –empezó a llamarla su madre para luego ir a su cuarto

Se sorprendió al ver su hija la cual lloraba desesperadamente sobre su cama

Rápidamente fue donde ella para abrazarla

Saku que te paso –pregunto preocupada

Mama mamita me quiero morir-respondió sin poder detener sus lagrimas

Pero que cosas dice hija-exclamo su madre

Sasuke me engaño-dijo suspirando

Esta segura-pregunto dudosa ya que por lo que veía ese joven estaba muy enamorado de su hija

Si lo vi con mis propios ojos para volver abrazar a su madre para luego quedarse dormida en sus brazos

Sasuke se encontraba golpeando una pared con sus puños

Para teme con esto no vas a solucionar nada-decía Naruto –tan solo vas a conseguir que mañana ni puedas mover tus manos

Deteniéndose para luego comenzar a caminar

¿Para donde vas?-lo detuvo Gara

Para donde mas tu crees donde Sakura-dijo con rabia

No vallas si vas ahora no vas a conseguir nada mejor espera unos días para que se tranquilice un poco y puedan conversar -aconsejo Shikameru

Teme Shikamaru tiene razón si vas ahora Saku ni si quiera quera verte –comento Naruto

Haciendo que meditara Sasuke y optara por esperar para poder hablar con Sakura

Al día siguiente Sakura le dolía todo el cuerpo pero ese dolor no era comparado con el dolor que sentía en su corazón su mama la había obligado a levantarse para que fueran al doctor y en ese instante estaban cuando escucharon

Sakura Haruno-dijo una enfermera

Aquí –dijo Sakuno para levantarse de su asiento con su hija al consultorio

Cuando se encontraba adentro el doctor los saludos y les pidió que tomaran asiento

Te ocurre algo Sakura pregunto el doctor has sentido otros síntomas

No solo los que comente la otra vez –fingiendo una sonrisa

Este bien señora Haruno me puede pasar los exámenes porfabor

Si claro doctor- sacando el sobre con los análisis de su cartera y entregándoselos al medico

El abrió el sobre para luego comenzar a leer los resultados para abrir los ojos sorprendidos

Que sucede doctor-pregunto asustada Sakuno

Sakura ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto serio el medico

15 años doctor

15 años Y hace cuanto no te llega la regla-pregunto nuevamente

Haciendo sorprender a Sakuno por la pregunta y sobre todo a Sakura que respondió –no se

¿Tienes novio?-pregunto por ultima vez para terminar con el cuestionario

Tenia-para que su mirada comenzara a nublarse nuevamente

Doctor no me diga lo que estoy pensando –dijo con terror Sakuno

Le lamento decir que su hija esta embarazada –dijo serio el medico

Provocando que Sakura se quedara sin habla no podía ser estaba esperando un hijo de Sasuke

Sakura estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a su casa su madre no había dicho nada por el camino pero por su mirada se notaba que estaba desilusionada

¿Quién es el padre?

Tú ya sabes quien es el padre –susurro Sakura

Haciendo que Sakuno tomara sus cosas para salir nuevamente a la calle

Para donde vas –pregunto Sakura

Para donde mas a la casa de los Uchihas deben hacerse cargo o no-contesto fuirosa

Que no mama no puedes-para colocarse al frente de ella para que no pudiera salir

Sakura comprende estas embarazada y tú no puedes sola-sacándola de su camino para poder salir

Sakura sin poder hacer nada se dirigió al sillón en el mismo que Sasuke le había echo el amor por primera vez para sentarse

Que tonta eres Sakura-comenzando a salir lágrimas

Que mas pido si yo y Sasuke nunca nos cuidamos para luego acostarse sobre el sillón y quedarse dormida

Un ruido provoco que despertara para darse cuanta que ya era de noche dirigió su mirada a la puerta encontrándose con su mama para luego levantarse y preguntarle

¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sakura

Sakuno reacciono y tomo de las manos a su hija-debemos irnos de aquí

Que ¿pero a donde y porque?-preguntaba sin comprender Sakura la actitud de su madre

Nos vamos Okinawa llame a una prima que vive allá y dijo que nos ayudaría pero nos tenemos que irnos mañana muy temprano-dijo Sakuno para luego irse a su habitación para preparar sus maletas

Sakura la siguió-pero mama no entiendo nada todavía

Sakuno mirando a su hija y tomándola de las manos dijo-eres lo más importante de mi vida y no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño

Y quien quiere hacerme daño además que te dijeron en la casa de Sasuke que llegaste tan asustada

Nada no fui Saku entiende la familia de ese chico es muy peligrosa y pensé si se enteran de tu embarazo te van a obligar a abortar-para seguir empacando sus cosas

Sasuke no permitiría que lastimaran a nuestro bebe-cometo Sakura

Sakura si fue capaz de acostarse con otra chica crees que tu les interese –regaño Sakuno

Tienes razón pero mi colegio y mis amigos que va a pasar con ellos-reclamo Sakura

Nuevamente su madre respondió-lo del colegio no te preocupes ya que mi prima es profesora particular y así no vas a perder el año pero con tus amigos mejor que no sepan nada

Entonces no me podre despedir de ellos-murmuro

Sakura hazlo por él bebe ahora ve a ordenar tus cosas mejor –contesto para seguir reuniendo sus ropa en una maleta

Al día siguiente a medio día Sasuke se encontraba en la casa de Sakura tocando la puerta ya que hace dos días no iba al colegio y necesitaba hablar con ella lo antes posible pero nadie abría la puerta hasta que apareció una anciana vecina de Sakura

Disculpe joven pero no va a encontrar a nadie ahí-dijo amablemente la anciana

Salieron y a que hora volverán-consulto Sasuke

Dudo que regresen-respondió la anciana

¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto angustiado

Ya que hoy en la mañana se despidieron de mi además Sakuno me dijo que nunca mas volverían a vivir aquí-comento con tristeza

No puedes ser pero le dijeron a donde se iban –dijo desesperado

No tan solo me dijeron eso-para luego dirigirse a su casa

Sasuke no comprendía nada porque Sakura se fue y sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a su auto para ir a la escuela

Se fue tan rápido que le dio lo mismo si lo tomaban preso por andar alta velocidad se bajo de su auto trepo la misma reja que había usado para escaparse y así poder ver a Sakura

Corriendo por las pasillos llego hasta su salón y ahí estaban las amigas de Sakura para dirigirse donde ella

¿Dónde esta?-pregunto sin ni si quiera saludar

¿Quién?-contesto Ino

No se hagan las tontas saben de quien hablo si no es de Sakura

No sabemos-respondió Matsuri

No me mientan –mirándolas con furia

Sasuke tranquilízate –dijo Naruto el cual igual se encontraba en el salón

Como quieres que me tranquilice si estas mentirosas no me quieren decir donde esta Sakura –dijo con rabia

Ya te dijimos que no sabemos ademas si supiéramos tampoco te lo diríamos ya que tu no te mereces a Sakura-dijo Temari enojada y apoyada por sus amigas

Y Sasuke sin poder contenerse mas salió del salón seguido por los chicos sin saber donde dirigirse llego hasta la cancha de futbol donde se sentó en unas galerías

Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Shikamaru

Sabes algo las chicas dicen la verdad ya que yo se cuando miente mi hermana-comento Gara

Ahora que voy a ser perdí a Sakura para siempre-dijo rendido

No digas esas cosas apuesto que Sakura volverá-alentó Naruto

El tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido para Sakura ya que sin darse cuenta tenia 8 meses de embarazo como había dicho su madre su tía Sango las había ayudado no tan solo con ofrecerles hogar si no también a ella con sus estudios para no perder año y así su hijo se sintiera orgullosa de ellas

Te ocurre algo Sakura-pregunto su madre

Nada mama-dijo

Soy tu madre apuesto que todavía piensas en el-dijo Sakuno

Claro que no- pero de repente comenzó a tomarse su vientre ya que dolía mucho ademas de romperse la bolsa

Sakura Sango ven rápido –grito Sakuno

Que sucede- dijo una mujer parecida a la madre de Sakura

Llama a una ambulancia urgente Sakura va a dar a luz –dijo Sakuno

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido ya que Sango llamo inmediato la ambulancia ya que ahora Sakura se encontraba en la sala de parto con su madre la cual la alentaba par que siguiera pujando

Puja hija falta poco-animaba Sakuno

Duele-decía Sakura ya cansada

Vamos Sakura el ultimo intento vamos –decía el medico

Y con todas sus fuerzas Sakura puja para escuchar un llanto y caer desmayada

Se encontraba en una habitación cuando cobro el conocimiento

Mi hijo-susurro débilmente

Hija que alegría despertaste –comento su madre feliz

Y mi bebe donde esta-preguntada desesperada

Para que inmediato se abriera la puerta de su habitación y entrara el medico

Que paso doctor-consulto Sakura con miedo ya que por la cara del medico se notaba que no traía buenas noticias

No es muy grato decirles esto pero-dijo mirando detenidamente a Sakura

Pero que doctor-dijo ahora Sakuno

Él bebe falleció –dijo con tristeza

Eso no puede ser –murmuro Sakura –eso es mentira-para luego gritar

Pero como sucedió-pregunto Sakuno sin comprender todavía

Al ser su hija una madre muy joven resulto que los sistemas del niño no se pudieran desarrollar provocando que al nacer falleciera-explico para luego retirarse

Sakura lloraba desesperadamente por su hijo siendo consolada por su madre ya que todavía no podían comprender lo sucedido


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Todavía siento dolor pero aprendido a vivir con el mi mama y yo volvimos a Konoha pero ya no vivimos en la zona norte ahora vivimos en la zona sur ya que a ella le ofrecieron un trabajo de sirvienta el cual acepto

Sus patrones son muy buenos pero siempre se encuentran de viaje además tiene una hija que se llama Ten Ten Ama con la cual a medida que a pasado el tiempo nos hemos convertido grandes amigas ya que yo nunca he podido volver a ver a mis antiguas amigas y mucho menos a Sasuke

Mi mundo cambio completamente cuando Sakura se marcho perdí a la única persona que yo le importaba porque mi familia siempre están preocupados de ellos mismos intente buscarla pero nunca logre nada dándome por vencido

Forme mi propia pandilla con mis amigos no hemos convertidos los Hebi temidos en la zona sur estamos involucrados en una variedad de tráficos además de eso somos adicto a las fiestas alcohol drogas y sexo ya que con eso intento olvidar a Sakura

Sakura se encontraba en la cocina de una gran casa estaba vestida con una falda cuadrille una blusa blanca calcetas y chaleco plomo y por ultimo una corbata azul ella asistía a la Santísima Trinidad .Ella había tenido muchos cambios porque ahora tenia 17 años su físico lo demostraba y ahora su cabello lo llevaba corto hasta los hombros

Hija estas listas-pregunto Sakuno

Si estoy esperando a Ten Ten –le respondió a su madre

Y llego una chica alta de cabello castaño ojos de color marrón la cual vestía el mismo uniforme que Sakura

Ya estoy lista vámonos antes que lleguemos atrasadas –comento –tomando de la mano de Sakura para salir corriendo

Adiós mama –grito Sakura

Adiós chicas –sonriendo ya que esas dos siempre llegaban atrasadas

En un comedor se encontraban reunida una familia tomando desayuno en absoluto silencio eran los Hyuga

Hiashi Hyuga el cual se encontraba leyendo el periódico era dueño de las empresas Byakugan tenia un carácter fuerte es muy sobreprotector con sus hijas su cabello era de color negro largo y sus ojos de color blanco y vestía traje

Hinata era su hija mayor tenia su cabello largo negro azulado el cual lo peinaba con una trenza su piel era de color blanca y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su padre

Hanabi hija menor tenia un gran parecido con su padre físicamente como en su personalidad vestían el uniforme Santísima Trinidad

Y por ultimo estaba Neji era su sobrino estaba a su cargo porque su hermano vivía en Estados Unidos con su esposa y el opto por vivir con sus primas el tenia su cabello largo castaño y tenia el mismo color de ojos que la familia asitia al mismo colegio que ellas vestia un pantalón plomo con un chaleco del mismo color

Levantándose de la mesa-tío con su permiso pero es hora de irnos al colegio

Si claro adiós –comento Hiashi para seguir leyendo su periódico

Adiós padre -dijeron las dos chicas para luego irse con Neji en su auto Kya plomo ultimo modelo en el cual se subieron los tres chicos

Ves que llegamos-dijo triunfante Ten Ten –con una pose de ganadora

Pero no precisamente gracias a ti si no al chofer –dijo enfadada Sakura

Mira ahí viene Hinata –comento feliz Ten Ten –haciéndole señas

La cual se estaba bajando del auto de su primo

Hola chicas –saludo Hinata

Hola Hina –saludo Sakura

Hola Hinata –respondió con energía Ten Ten-pero miren a quien tenemos aquí

Estas preparada a perder –dijo Neji-el cual miraba a Ten Ten

Ellos se odiaban a muerte desde el día que se conocieron siempre peleaban o competían y cuando podían comenzaban una discusión

Hinata –murmuro Sakura –mejor vámonos

Si antes que nos involucren a nosotros –dijo Hinata –para que ella y Sakura se fueran a la sala dejando discutir a Ten Ten y Neji tranquilos

Cállate imbécil-dijo con rabia Ten Ten

Que me hacer callar tu machorra-contrataco Neji

Y comenzaba una pelea sin saber como iba a terminar


End file.
